Stop Messing With My Head And Your Heart
by Ankomaru
Summary: As Ichigo is ready to wisk Orihime out of Hueco Mundo, she makes a drastic decision that she wants to stay.With the WinterWar nearing,will Orihime decide to go back to Ichigo,or stay with her new love? ON HIATUS
1. Cry For Help

**Hey readers! This is my third story on here, but my first multi chapter one! And its GrimmHime yaaay!! I have no real plot for this story, and I'm just planning along, but hopefully it'll turn out good! Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**Orihime: Here we go!**

**Grimm: Woman!..**

**XXX**

**Stop Messing With My Head And Your Heart**

"You stupid little bitch!"

Orihime cried out in pain as Loly's foot collided roughly with her right hip. She was more than sure it was going to take a little longer to heal that.

"You think Aizen-sama would waste his time caring about a weakling like you?! Think again! He's only using you for your 'Godlike' powers! Don't get conceited you filthy slut!", Loly screamed.

Orihime coughed up a good amount of blood as she curled up into a ball, small sobs escaping her mouth. Menoly walked to Orihime and bent down. She grabbed Orihime by her by the collar of her crisp, white uniform. She brought her face closer to Orihime's and gently whispered in her ear.

"We'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget." Menoly whispered lowly, dangerously.

She held Orihime up in midair as Loly drew a smug smile on her face. She raised her hand and pointed a single finger at Orihime's weakly struggling body. Loly's smug smile grew even wider as she started her cero up. The cero steadily grew larger as Loly concentrated her energy on it. Until a muscular hand grabbed Loly's wrist, forcing her to stop.

"G-Grimmjow?" Loly stuttered.

Menoly dropped Orihime to the floor.

"What do you want?" Menoly demanded.

Grimmjow directed his gaze to Menoly, and glanced at Orihime, who was kneeling on the floor gazing at him with a mixture of disbelief and admiration.

"The more important question is, what are **you** doing here?" he was trying to intimidate them, and it was working.

Loly tugged on her arm, trying to snatch her arm away from Grimmjow's powerful grip, but he squeezed it harder than he already was, causing her to yelp in pain.

" You know, it's funny," he mused, "you call that woman a bitch-" he jerked his head in Orihime's direction "but, then, what does that make you?"

Loly gaped at the Sexta Espada.

"You think that human is better than us?!" Loly screamed, fuming.

Grimmjow smirked. "I know so." And with a flick of his fingers he crushed Loly's wrist. Loly fell to her knees and gripped her wrist in her other hand, grunting in pain.

Grimmjow smoothly walked over to Orihime's direction, whilst Menoly backed away and helped to aid Loly's injury.

"Woman." He called, "you all right?" he asked awkwardly.

Orihime gently lifted her head up to gaze up at him, and weakly nodded her head as her response, not trusting her mouth at the moment.

" You bastard!" Loly screeched.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he turned around to face the two arrancars. Menoly had helped Loly get back on her feet as she clutched her broken wrist.

"Saving that stupid whore and harassing us! Don't think you'll get away with this! We'll tell Aizen-sama and he'll, he'll-!" Menoly nudged Loly as Grimmjow sighed in aggravation and pointed a single finger at both of them, his other hand casually shoved deep inside his pocket. The two envious arrancars looked at him in horror.

"Y-you wouldn't-" Loly spoke weakly.

"Shut the fuck up already."

And he blasted the cero at them. No screams were heard, the cero was quick and made sure of that. The two women were badly burned , but were alive, though barely. Grimmjow sighed and muttered something offensive about women's monthly problems. He looked plainly at Orihime and saw that she had already fully healed herself and was back up on her feet.

She ran towards the two badly injured arrancar just as he had presumed. Orihime ignored Loly's hysteric and profanic outcries for her to go away as she continued to heal both their wounds. Once she completed her task, she walked over to Grimmjow. Once they were face to face, she felt that his reiatsu had changed, as if it were flaring of energy and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it.

"My turn."

**XXX**

**Sooo how was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Plz review! Oh and there won't be much action here, I'm sorry to say, but there will be a lot of romance! REVIEW! Ja Ne!**


	2. A Monster

**Orihime: Chapter two! Chapter two , chapter two yaay!!**

**AkiiKun: Yaaay! It is chapter two! I was so worried that my writing would be terrible since it was my first story but I was so happy by the reviews I got! Thank youuuu!! –Glomps Orihime-**

**Grimmjow: WHAT THE HELL?! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN! –snatched orihime- and .FUCK? You actually have fans? You're retarded.**

**AkiiKun: T.T how mean….**

**Orihime: ON TO CHAPTER TWO!!**

**Stop Messing With My Head And Your Heart**

Orihime cringed slightly as Grimmjow moved closer than he already was towards her. He bent down so that he could look her face to face.

"You're coming with me", he breathed in her face.

"W-what do you mean, Grimmjow –san?", she asked.

"I paid my debt to you for my arm.", he said as he flexed it slightly.

"Now I need you to do something for me.", with that said, he hauled her up over his shoulder and leaped out of her room, and into Las Noches.

**XXX**

Footsteps echoed in the hallway once again. It came to an eerie stop as it was placed in front of Orihime's cell. What was left of it.

Ulquiorra lifted one foot at a time as he entered the destroyed room. He easily noticed Loly and Menoly due to their louder than necessary bickering.

"Idiot! I told you it was a bad idea from the start!", Menoly accused.

"You weren't complaining before!", Loly snapped.

Ulquiorra stepped on a block of concrete on the floor, and stepped on it. It immediately broke as he grinded it to dust as he captured their attention. Loly gulped and Menoly tensed, both holding their breath.

"What happened?"

It was only two words, yet, those simple syllables sent shivers of fear down both the women's spines.

"U-Ulquiorra-san…we didn't mean to…we didn't think it would…turn out like this…", Menoly muttered.

"That scramble of vocabulary doesn't answer my simple question." Ulquiorra said. Menoly bit her lip. Loly scrambled for courage to speak.

"Then ask your precious Orihime-chan.", she sneered.

"Loly!", Menoly said, horrified at her fellow arrancar's disrespectful tone.

"What?! He wants to know so he should just-!!"

"Enough." Anger flared beneath the calm tone.

"I suppose it will be easier to ask **who**, rather than what."

Menoly's head snapped up as Loly smirked deviantly.

"Grimmjow." Loly said in a somewhat sickeningly sweet tone. Menoly grunted.

"Mm.", Ulquiorra thought for a moment, as something popped into his head."

"Now," Ulquiorra continued on "what are **you** two doing here?" He questioned.

Menoly seemed stiff, and seemed as if she had no intention of speaking. Loly thought otherwise.

"Whaddaya think? To teach that freak a lesson!" Loly exclaimed.

Ulquiorra stared at her as he gave her his full attention. Menoly looked like she was regretting something. Probably the whole mess she had gotten herself into.

"A freak you say?" Ulquiorra pondered for a moment.

"You call her a freak, when you dare to wear such disgraceful clothes?" He eyed her clothes disdainfully. She gaped at him whilst he decided to go on.

"You call her a freak, when you're the one with an abnormal infatuation with Aizen-sama? It disgusts me how you have the nerve to call that woman a freak when you, yourself is tainted, and disgusting."

Loly growled in anger as Menoly bowed her head in shame and embarrassment.

Despite being defeated, Loly fought back.

"So what?! At least I'm not Aizen-sama's obedient, kiss ass know it all!" she grounded out. Ulquiorra stayed silent. Thinking she had won, she smirked triumphantly. She opened her mouth, the poor girl didn't know when to stop.

"So what does that make you?" she still sounded slightly heated.

It was quiet for a moment. Loly huffing from her anger and Menoly trembling from fear. Ulquiorra made his simple decision in his mind as he raised his hand and pointed his finger at them. He charged up his cero.

"A monster." he replied in nothing more than a whisper. He let go of the green soul energy as it demolished the rest of the cell, as well as Loly and Menoly.

**XXX**

The smoke cleared, and Ulquiorra could see nothing. There was no disembodied parts or bloodied walls. No traces of death at all. Everything was demolished. Ulquiorra casually sighed as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets. He walked out of the destroyed cell as if nothing important had occurred. As he walked through the halls of the Las Noches Castle, he silently pleaded that Orihime was okay.

'Sit tight, woman," He thought

'I'm coming to get you.'

**XXX**

**Wow I updated! After just uploading the story hours ago too! I'm so happy People have been favoriting this story and sending reviews!! Tell me what you think of this chappy if it's worse or better! And please….REVIEW!!**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Sudden Guilt

**Yaaay! Omg it's finally out chapter 3 is here! I'd like to dedicate this chappy to for constantly reviewing as she is a faithful GrimmHime fan! I've also been getting emails from FF that people have been subscribing and favoriting this story. Thank you all so very much and now, on to chapter 3!**

**Stop Messing With My Head And Your Heart**

Finally having leapt all the way to the top of an abandoned and destroyed castle, Grimmjow threw Orihime on the hard floor, injuring her hip yet again from his forceful throw.

"Heal him." It wasn't a request, but a command. It wasn't very polite, either.

Only then did Orihime notice she was next to a male. His blonde hair tousled, his face all and wounded. His robes had been slashed at, being ripped in more than one place. Orihime gasped in unmistaken horror as she spotted the gap in his chest, not a single trace of flesh ever being there at all. She put her hand quickly but gently to his neck, hoping to feel for a pulse, and sighed in relief as she felt one. It was weak, but she could still feel it throbbing on her hand. He was alive, but only barely.

She placed her hand above Ichigo's badly injured body, and called out to her healing fairies. Ayame and Shuno flew out of the blue hairpins that was places on either sides of her forehead, as they came to face Ichigo.

"_Soten Kisshun…"_ she whispered.

The healing fairies flew around Ichigo as they created a glowing, orange colored, oval shaped barrier above him. They waited for her commanding phrase.

"I reject."

The orange barrier glowed as it slowly healed Ichigo's wounds. Soon enough, his injuries and gory gashes were closing, becoming perfectly healed, though he still seemed unconscious. Once the process had ended, Orihime looked him over with worry. What if he didn't make it. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest.

He was hurt because of **her**. She had come here so that her friends would stay protected and unharmed, so that she wouldn't become such a worthless burden to them, and yet, here they were, coming to her aid** like always.** She wanted to go to her weak state, to cry until there were no tears yet, have her self hatred grow. Had she changed **at all?**

She heard something roll across the floor and was reminded that her and Ichigo weren't the only ones in the building. Grimmjow, evidently, had gotten bored and was kicking giant rocks around to rid himself of his boredom. Orihime held her tears back as she regained her composure. She didn't like to cry in front of her friends, and if she cried in front of the enemy, she would be downright pathetic.

Grimmjow turned to look at how the healing was going on and if there had been any process. Satisfied when he saw that there was no longer any orange shield visible, he walked over to the unconscious strawberry and orange haired girl almost excitedly.

"It's about time. Hey…why isn't the damn bastard awake yet?" Grimmjow could feel himself growing impatient. The boy had been healed right? So why wasn't he awake? He thought for a moment if he should slap him until he woke up, but pushed it aside thinking he would have an unfair advantage if he attacked him first.

Orihime bit her lower lip. Why was the turquoise man so eager for Kurosaki-kun to awaken? Weren't they enemies? Shouldn't he be glad Kurosaki-kun had almost lost his life?

"A-ano…Grimmjow-san…what business do you have with Kurosaki-kun that makes you so badly want to talk to him?" Orihime asked curiousl**y.**

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Talk? I don't wanna talk with that son of a bitch. Unless you consider my fist to his face talking…" he replied impatiently. Grimmjow's foot was itching to kick Ichigo as hard as he could until he had woken up. It was so very tempting.

Orihime's eyes widened in surprise. That's why he had brought her here? To heal him just so he could kill him himself? She stood up and took a somewhat protective stance in front of Ichigo. She prayed to Kami-sama that she wouldn't looke like a spineless coward, but more brave and confident.

"I refuse to let you continue with that stupid plan." The words were spoken firmly, despite her slight and noticeable trembling, fearing what Grimmjow would do to her,

'_I can't be scared if he takes my life. Everyone has risked theirs for me, it's my turn to return the favor.'_

'Grimmjow's eyes had widened slightly, but it wasn't hard to tell that the Sexta Espada was pissed as ever. Hadn't he saved this worthless human not too long ago? How dare she get the courage to testify against him! He raised his hand, ready to strike her. Orihime quickly threw her arms in front of her face, in her form of defense. She waited for him to punch her, kick her, throw her against the wall, to **kill her**. But it never came.

She peaked from her arms andsaw that his hands were shoved deep in his pockets, and he was trembling with unmistakable anger. But he just stood there, his tall and muscular form towering above her , eyes closed and breathing deeply. He was trying to calm himself down. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't bring himself to hit her. Even just thinking about it, or flashing the violent image through his mind made hims feel unbearably guilty…

**So how was it? I tried to make the paragraphs longer and more detailed in an attempt to make the story sound better, and honestly, I feel that this is the best chapter I have written so far. But please, review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Fake Smiles Of Departure

**OMG! IT'S CHAPTER FOUR?!IT ACTUALLY MADE IT TO CHAPTER FOUR! (^^)b thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited,subscribed, and put this story on alert! There aren't many reviews, but people keep favoriting this story and such, which makes my heart jump for joy! Anywho, I dedicated the last chapter to Rina. Yax and this one goes toooooooooooo… escargretta aka Grace! Because she's reviewed this story constantly and I'm so happy. Enjoy the chap!**

**Stop Messing With My Head And Your Heart**

Orihime was amazed. Or was that too much of an understatement? Either way, she never would have believed that Grimmjaw actually **did** have control over his overdramatic temper. She stared at him as the grimace and scowl faded away into a blank face, though his eyebrow twitched every few seconds. He lifted his eyelids and found Orihim staring at hims with concentration, followed by her face flushing and looking away embarrassedly.

"Ugh…I feel like crap." Ichigo mumbled as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

Orihime was thankful when Grimmjow averted his attention to the now conscious strawberry. She could swear he had an amused look on his face staring at her squirming under his intimidating gaze. Only to be horrified when Grimmjow started walking towards the substitute shinigami. She strode over to him quicker though, annoying Grimmjow.

"Kurosaki-kun." She murmured.

"A-ah! Inoue! I finally found you!" He said, a wide grin cracking to his lips.

She bit her lower lip. She had only made this decision now but, was she ready to go through with it? Would she regret it? But, perhaps it would be good for both of them if she committed this action. With her mind made up, she nodded to herself, slightly confusing the blonde haired boy. A footstep echoed in the tower. Ichigo stood to his feet as an automatic reaction, feeling better than ever. Ichigo's eyes widened as he faced his opponent. He never really thought he'd be face to face with him again because he thought he had heard Tosen say Aizen was going to chew his head out. Apparently, it didn't seem like he really did.

Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's horror stricken face. "Hey soul reaper! Remember me?"

"You're Arrancar no.6. Grimmjow Jeagerjeaques." Ichigo recalled, solemnly.

Grimmjow looked amused. "So you **did** remember. I didn't think you would."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "And why is that?"

"Oh nothing. I thought I pummeled your ass too hard last time was all." Grimmjaw's amused smirk grew wider as he saw his wanted reaction on Ichigo's face.

"But I just wanted to make sure, y'know? That I **can** beat you. It'll be fun." Grimmjaw cracked his knuckles and he grew excited when Ichigo reached for his zangetsu. This was it. The fight he had been waiting for. Grimmjaw could practically feel his nloodthirst growing, flaring out inside of him.

A pale white hand softly landed itself on Ichigo's hand, signaling that she didn't want his zangetsu pulled out. Ichigo turned and looked questioningly at Orihime. She shook her head in sadness in disapproval. She had almost lost him thanks to Ulquiorra, and if she let him go through with this fight without the esurience of his survival, she would never be able to forgive herself.

"Kurosaki-san…you should go."

Ichigo felt his legs suddenly weaken, as if he was about to collapse. Did Inoue say that he should just back out of this fight?

"Don't worry Inoue, we'll leave soon, I just haveta-"

"No, not we…just you."

Ichigo felt his leg throb and his heart felt like it was going to explode from his chest. What did she mean by all this? He hadn't even noticed that she had left his side until she could hear her talk to Grimmjaw, and he seemed to be looking at Inoue with great intensity. Something clicked inside his mind. He clutched his zanpakuto until his knuckles turned white.

"Grimmjaw-san…can we please leave? Please?" Her voice was low, and her eyes were so pleading, tears threatening to be released. 'No' was what he wanted to say to her. He wanted to call her a bitch and throw her out the tower while he fought Ichigo. He **wanted **to, but not really. He felt like he had no willpower to really deny the woman before his eyes. This weak, fragile, vulnerable little girl. He nodded**. ** What he saw next made his knees buckle invisibly.

She smiled a true smile.

But Grimmjow frowned right after it as a stone of concrete was chucked as him on the head.

"Dammit you bastard! What the hell have you done to Inoue?!" He yelled.

Grimmjow felt his eyebrow twitch. He so badly, **so very badly**, wanted to slaughter the boy in the most malicious way possible, but couldn't bring himself to do it, otherwise the gentle woman would fall apart right before his eyes, and at the moment, he felt like that was the last thing he wanted. Instead he decided to push all murderous ideas involving the boy away from his mind as he gritted his teeth.

"Stupid asshole, think about all possible solutions before pointing your weak 'lil fingers at me. I didn't do shit to her." Ichigo scoffed.

"Like I'd really-"

"Kurosaki-kun. Just go.**Please.**" She wasn't pleading him, but begging him.

Ichigo was utterly speechless. What the hell was going on? He came all this way to save her…or was he too late? She wasn't even facing him when she told him to leave.

"Inoue! What's going on?! What's wrong?! Why won't you face me?!" He questioned her loudly. But her back was still to him, she refused to face him as she let her tears slide down her rosy cheeks. This immediately caught Grimmjaw's attention, and he tried his hardest to look like he could care less. In fact, he looked like he was trying to look like he was happy to see her so vulnerable and weak. **He tried.** But the sight only made his stomach turn in agony. She looked at him, though her tears were still ongoing. She saw his face was twisted with concern, though he probably didn't realize it since he was still trying to look as if he was pleased with the situation. Not wanting him to be worried any further, she smiled at him. This only made him frown. **It was **_**fake.**_

.

"You stupid, stupid,** stupid** girl." Grimmjaw sighed. He scooped up a fresh tear gently with his index finger, tenderly brushing against her cheeks.

"You can't cry** and** smile."

As the scene had ended before his eyes, Ichigo

was behind Orihime in a flash. He turned her around gently, but with force. Caught off guard, Orihime moved as Ichigo's hands guided her body. His mouth hung open slightly as her tearful face was revealed to him.

"I-Inoue? What ha-happened? Why are you…?" The boy couldn't exactly put his words together. The last time he had ever seen her cry was 8 years ago, when Sora had died. Only now, her eyes looked more heartbroken than sad.

Orihime broke away from her shock and tore away from Ichido's contagious gaze. 'Dammit' she though sadly. She didn't want him to see her in such a pitiful position. What happened next shocked them both. Grimmjaw had walked up and punched Ichigo in his abdomen unexpectedly, causing Ichigo to crash into the wall.

"Whoops. I slipped." Grimmjaw said innocently. As innocently as a violent arrancar like him could sound, at least. Ichigo grunted as he tried to get out of the whole in the already destroyed tower. Orihime made a move to run to him amidst the shock, but Grimmjaw grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

"If you keep healing him and going back to him, he won't know when to give up." He said quietly . Despite the urge of her feet to run towards ichigo, and the voices that screamed for her to ignore the turquoise haired arrancar, she stood still as she pissibly could. She hated to admit it, but Grimmjaw was right. If Orihime really **did** care for Ichigo, she would encourage him as strongly as she could for him to leave. And by not helping him, this would do it.

Ichigo couldn't go on. He came here, along with everyone else who had volunteered to risk their life, to help Orihime escape this prison. But, he couldn't do it if she didn't want to leave in the first place. It was all a wasted attempt. If this would make her happy, then so be it.

"I'll leave." He agreed quietly.

GRIMMHIMEGRIMMHIME

Orihime watched sadly as her friends left through the portal one by one. Sado waved goodbye sadly as did Renji and everyone else. Rukia was the only one who had smiled at her, although it was sad. She was the only one who'd already realize that she would be fighting the woman who had become like a dear sister to her during the Winter War. Ichigo was the last to step through the portal. He'd only stared at her. He didn't even wave goodbye.

Grimmjaw was the only one there to console her as she let her lonely tears fall once again. He wasn't that good though. She was surprised when he pushed himself closer to her and encircled her petite shoulders with his arms. She let herself sob on her chest.

Somehow, it wasn't awkward at all.

"Woman."

Though it was clearly obvious who was the only female, both the person's heads snapped up from the demanding tone. Grimmjaw grimaced.

"Oh shit."

**Ehhh cliffhanger sorta hahaha I like to torture my readers no matter how mean it would be! Though I feel As if you guys already know who it might be hahaha. So, okay, this may sound mean, but I'm not gonna update until I get up to 20 or more reviews in all for this story. Thank you and REVIEW!!**

**Ja Ne!!**


	5. Cooking Pleasuree

**Akii: Mah faithful Readers!!**

**-a rock chucks her in the head-**

**Akii: -frowns-**

**Grimm: -snorts- That's what you get for not updating so fast.**

**Orihime: -sweatdrops- ON to the story!**

Orihime cringed slightly as Ulquiorra strode gracefully towards them, his lips pressed into a disapproving frown. She turned her head away from him, although she could feel his stare burning into her back. She fiddled with her fingers nevously. Grimmjow didn't seem affected by the added presence. In fact, he snorted. This caused Ulquiorra to direct his piercing gaze to the turquoise haired man, much to Orihime's relief.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ulquiorra said monotonously.

"Oh chill, asshole. I was just having some fun, I'm sure Aizen will understand-hey!"

Ulquiorra pushed Grimmjow aside roughly, leaving Orihime unprotected. She tried to still her trembling form. His gaze lowered onto her.

"Woman." He said

Orihime looked up.

"H-hai, Ulquiorra-sama?" she breathed.

"You are coming with me." He grabbed her arm firmly with one hand, his other shoved deep in his pocket. Grimmjow rubbed his slightly bruised shoulder. He glared at Ulquiorra as he brushed rudely pass him. He composed himself as he started following them. It somehow annoyed Ulquiorra that the Sexta Espada had decided to tag along, but there was no way he'd ever admit that aloud. Orihime was thankful for the company, not wanting to be left alone with the gothic looking Espada. The thought was rather spine-chilling.

Grimmjow pursed his lips together lightly and blew. He whistled a small, and rather Jubilant tune. He looked over at Ulquiorra and smirked in satisfaction as he saw his left eye twitch lightly due to the annoying sound. His attention snapped to Orihime as she cheerily hummed with his tune. He felt his own eye twitch as he let his annoying tune die out. Sadly, she kept humming the rest of the way.

The large door creaked loudly as it swung open. Orihime, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stepped inside the eerie castle. As Grimmjow was about to take his own way towards an opposite corridor, a loud ruble pierced the silence. Orihime blushed a bright red as she swung her arms to land on top of her stomach. Ulquiorra glanced at the large clock that hung on the wall ahead of him.

"It's your mealtime, Woman." He announced quietly. Orihime nodded shyly.

"I'll take you to the kitchen." Orihime looked up in shock, but Ulquiorra had already resumed walking towards a different direction that her room. Curiosity getting the better of him, Grimmjow tagged along, walking swiftly beside Orihime, who involuntarily raised her eyebrows. He looked down at her, and felt his heart beat hard once, noticing her questioning and somewhat cute look.

"What?" he barked .

She jumped at his sudden harshness. "Nothing." She looked away so fast she could've gotten whiplash.

Ulquiorra took a small glance on Orihime, and bitterly noted that Grimmjow had decided to join them yet again. Once they got to a door, Ulquiorra didn't even halt, as he decided to kick the large door open to pent out frustration that seemed to come out of nowhere. He haughtily strode in long strides. He leaned against a table and looked at Orihime. Said girl just stood rooted on the spot.

"Well?" he inquired expectantly.

"Huh?" wall all Orihime could say as she stared into oblivion. She looked at the kitchen which had knocked the wind out of her. Large cabinets with glass windows lined up on the wall, numerous spices filled their depths. A smooth, black marble served as countertops and the sink was practically a fountain. Her eyes twinkled in awe. What shewould give to be allowed to cook here-

"Weren't you taught to cook? Because I certainly can't." Ulquiorra said. Her mouth hung agape.

Grimmjow looked amused, somewhat, as she started to drool. She zipped inside and had an apron on in no time.

"I'll teach you!" she chirped as she took out multiple seasonings and spices.

"It is not I, who needs to eat woman." Ulquiorra pointed out as her stomach gave a low growl. She giggle embarrassedly.

"I guess you're right. I'll be done in no time!" she said excitedly as she started her concoctions.

Grimmjow snorted as he sat down on the counter cooly, plucking a seasoning from her fingers. He read it aloud.

"Cow saliva." He felt his uvula move, and swallowed, forcing himself not to retch. What the hell did the chefs need **cow saliva** for?!

"It gives the soup a kick." Orihime smiled as she stirred a chunky looking mix. That was _not_ soup! Wait… Chefs put that in soup? They put that in his soup?!

A sound emanated from his throat, indicating he was going to barf.

"Pfft."

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder, a murderous gleam in his eyes. Still leaning coolly on the countertop. Ulquiorra held an amused expression in his eyes. Grimmjow growled as Ulquiorra redirected his gaze towards Orihime. To a human, it wouldn't at all be noticed. But Grimmjow wasn't human. He saw Ulquiorra's gaze soften as he looked upon the fragile woman whom was chopping carrots.

"Ow!" she said, catching both the male's attention. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Ulquiorra straighten up in alert.

Orihime brushed past him as she went to go rinse her injured finger, blood seeping through the miniature cut. Grimmjow sensed Ulquiorra relax. An idea then popped into his head. Before Orihime had the chance to clean her cut, Grimjow called out out to her,

"Wait!"

Bewildered, Orihime turned around, right before her finger even touched to water, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes, Grimmjow-san?" He walked towards her, seeing Ulquiorra's form stiffen with suspicion. Grimmjow smirked.

"Gimmie you hand." He demanded

She warily gave him her hand.

He inspected to small cut on her finger, blood rushing it's way out. No problem.

His tongue snaked out to taste the red liquid. Orihime's eyes went wide as Ulquiorra stood fully, no longer bothering to lean on the kitchen counter. Pleased with both their reactions, he clasped the tip of her finger fully with his mouth as he sucked gently and tasted her blood. It wasn't metallic, but _sweet._ His tongue wrapped itself around her wound, licking it clean. He did this whilst still looking at her, making her flush red. Ulquiorra unconsciously balled his hands to fists.

With one last suck, Grimmjow freed her no longer bleeding finger and straightened his posture. Ulquiorra 's posture kept straight and stiff. He followed Grimmjow's every mood.

"There. All better." Grimmjow proclaimed as he faced her.

Still shocked, Orihime nodded.

"Ah, thank you." She said unsurely

Grimmjow turned on his heel in victory, and walked. And even though the door had shut, he could still feel Ulquiorra's murderous glare on his back.

Akii: REVIEW REVIEW AND THE CHAPTERS WILL COME FASTER

Grimm: Pff… yeah right –rock hits him on the head- frowns

Ulquiorra: snickers

Orihime: kisses grimm's 'injured' head

Ulquiorra:frowns

Akii: REVIEW!!


	6. Temporary Replacement

Grimmjow had left on a three day mission. That made Orihime happy. Now she could go about peacefully. There was no one there to bother her, intimidate her, and dare she say it? Sexually harass her.

'_You know you liked it.'_

Orihime blinked. Was that her conscience speaking?

'I did not.'

'_Oh yes you did. You looooved it. You're just aching for more, aren't you?'_

Orihime blushed and buried her face in her pillow, as if her conscience could see her.

' It's a bad thing, what Grimmjow did! He was trying to seduce me!'

' _Ooh, hell yeah girl, he's been a bad boy!! Go spank him!'_

Orihime suddenly got up. Her feet itched to move. Maybe she needed a walk? Yes, that's right, a nice walk to cool off her nerves.

She walked towards her door, opened it, and walked out. She thanked Aizen-sama quietly for giving more freedom. Humming happily to herself, she walked down the corridor that lead to the front exit.

' I wonder if Grimmjow like to go on walks.' she pondered silently to herself.

_'_"Oof...Ulquiorra-sama!"

And sure enough, the sad looking Espada towered above her with a peircing gazed.

"Orihime, what are you doing? Aizen-sama would not approve of you walking about."

"Ahh, but he said I'm allowed out of my room from time to time-"

"With a guardian." He interrupted.

"Yes but there was no one there at the time and-"

"You couldn't have waited?" He challenged her.

"Ahh, but he said I'm allowed out of my room from time to time-"

"With a guardian." He interrupted.

"Yes but there was no one there at the time and-"

"You couldn't have waited?" He challenged her.

Orihime stared at this man's rudeness in disbelief. Well, she _could've _waited. She just didn't feel like it is all. Oh god, she was reminding herself of a child, and Ulquiorra;s scolding attitude didn't really help her either.

"Sorry." She grumbled.

He looked down at her with his stone eyes.

"Well then, let us go for this 'walk' " And already, he was striding gracefully ahead of her.

**Yes I know it's very short but the next one will be longer, Promise!**


	7. Mind Games

**Well um…long time huh ? I Have no excuses, unless you count laziness as one. On to the next chapter.**

The two walked gracefully along the path around the lake. It was bliss while the cherry blossom petals floated around the air, the wind carrying them around lightly. As peaceful as it was, Orihime couldn't help but feel a tad bit awkward walking with the 4th Espada. Maybe it was because he had such a straight serious face in such a serene setting. Whatever it was, it bothered her. Hoping to brighten the mood a bit, she decided to engage him in a conversation.

"So, how was your day, Ulquiorra san?"

"Fine."

He didn't even look at her. She sighed and tried again.

"H-how is Aizen-sama?" She could see his eyebrow rise slightly.

"I wouldn't 's been in karakura town for about three days ago with Grimmjow. I would think you would knew that's why your imbecile _friend_ had to leave."

Her eyes visibly widened _Karakura Town?!_

"I didn't know that Aizen-sama w-went with him." She said quietly

"Stop stuttering. It's annoying."

"Ah…sorry."

It was quiet again.

"………"

"………"

"…………"

"………….."

"How was your day….Orihime?"

He asked her how her day was. Ulquiorra asked her that. She couldn't believe it, but she was going to take whatever she could get.

"Fine! It was fine!" There. She answered. Now what?

"…."

"……."

"………"

"…………"

God, the silence was unbearable.

Ulquiorra grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers together, and suddenly, Orihime felt very lightheaded and her legs turned to jelly.

To strangers, no one would be able to tell that Grimmjow was actually rushing to get back to Hueco Mundo. But his pace was a tad bit faster than usual, and to his fellow comrades, that really said something: It's a woman.

Althroughout the mission, Grimmjow couldn't get her fucking face out of his goddamned mind. It popped up in is dreams and when he was fighting. He probably killed over 300 people and he still couldn't enjoy himself. He got injured more than he should have as he dozed off thinking about her breasts….

What the fuck was wrong with him?!

Nothing was. SHE was foing this to him. He had done nothing. He didn't even know her that well. If she didn't talk, he'd just think she was some kind of doll. A doll with long orange hair and milky white skin. With a gentle voice and a sexy bosom. God, those breasts…!

Then he felt his groin tingle and he groaned inwardly as a string of curses came forward from his mouth.

Feeling his blood boil, he put more force into his feet knowing he'd be there in no time.

Thankfully, they made it her room without embarrassing herself. She felt frozen and couldn't bring herself to unlace her hand from his larger one. They were at her door and she stared at their hands. She looked up at him as he looked down. He unlaced their hands and she bowed and opened her door. Before she could even enter, he forcefully took hold of her chin and smashed her lips to meet his.

When he let go of her she looked down and scurried into her room. She shut the door as his stone face looked back at her. She leaned against it for support.

"From what I heard, Szayel said humans kiss when they care for each other." And then she heard the echoes of footsteps until he was gone. She slid to the floor and touched her lips.

"But you're not human…" the statement felt sour on her lips bitter tears fell down her cheeks.

And she had no idea why.

Two piercing eyes had seen it all, and he wouldn't sit by quietly. Grimmjow stormed into her Orihime's room and pushed it open forcefully. Orihime nearly got hit, but moved away just in time. Feeling a murderous aura she turned around to meet with Grimmjow's intense stare.

"G-grimmjow-san?"

He sisn't say anything to her, just stared. He stared her down with the most unfathomable hatred. Hatred for her. She felt her heart sting wildly. He started to walk towards her and she stepped back. This continued until she felt the back of her knees touch her bed. He stared down at her and she looked up at him.

She placed her hands lightly on his muscled chest in an attempt to try and push him away. She felt him shiver and the both froze. He growled and pushed her down in the bed while she was shocked. He climbed atop of her and smirked. Her face burned like fire.

**TBC! REVIEW EVERYONE OR I WILL NOT UPDATE!! :]**


End file.
